When I'm With You
by xXxbailey925xXx
Summary: “I’m only up when you’re not down. Don’t wanna fly if you’re still on the ground.” – Bella remembers their time together through their lives. All human Song-Fic


**This is a songfic that I just couldn't help but write. Not only do these things help me out of a writers block phase but it also gets me really inspired. I love these things!**

**Title: **When I'm With You

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **"I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground." – Bella remembers their time together through their lives. All human One-Shot.

**Disclaimer:** I am sorry to say that I don't own the Twilight series (I wouldn't do a lot of things that Stephenie has if I did) or I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift.

For years and years Edward and I had been best friends. We had lived and loved together, shared each others tears and fears.

I think it was the first day that I saw him that I knew that I was in love with him. It was the first day of fifth grade and I was the new student.

_I was walking to the lunch room with my class as I heard a quiet male voice from behind me call my name._

"_Bella! Hey, Bella!" I turned and saw a cute boy with bronze-looking hair running my way from the back of the line. I waited for him to get to me before I spoke._

"_Yeah?" I knew I sounded really lame but I had no idea what to say to this boy._

"_Do you wanna sit with me at lunch today?" His cheeks were stained pink and he looked really hopeful. I had planned on sitting alone, but I just couldn't let him down._

"_Sure!" I sounded enthusiastic, and I was. Maybe we would be best friends. We walked together to the lunch room and I met his sister and brother, who were really nice. Alice was his sister and was about my height, but she was really pretty. All the boys in our class stared at her. Emmett was kind of tall and had curly hair. He was so funny and had fun joking about how I would trip all the time._

_I also met Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie was probably the prettiest girl that I had ever seen, but she didn't seem to like me. Jasper was really nice and liked Alice, or at least that's what I thought. Edward sat right next to me the entire time and wouldn't let me out of his sight, I think that I really like him._

_After lunch my class got to go to recess and I had so much fun there. Edward let me play kickball with him, I wasn't good at it but Edward gave me a high-five anyway._

I smiled widely as I remembered that day, the day that Edward and I had started to form our bond. I could not imagine what life would be like without him.

Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

I had never told anyone, but Edward was my first kiss. We were in seventh grade and we were both upset because we weren't "going out" with anyone.

"_Bye!" Jasper and Alice had just left the house for their first date; they were going to a small Mexican restaurant in town. They were in love, I could just tell. It was obvious that Jasper had loved her for a long time now, but he was way too shy to just ask her out. Boys are so weird. _

_I sighed and looked at Edward, who seemed almost as downcast as I was. I didn't understand why he didn't just go out with Jessica. She was pretty nice, maybe not the smartest girl in our class, but still alright._

"_Hey, Bella and Edward?" The nervous voice of Rosalie came from behind us. We turned on the couch to see them standing by the front door, Emmett was carrying an umbrella and Rose was carrying a blanket._

"_We just wanted to ask if it was alright if we went to the park and had a picnic?" Awe, they didn't want to hurt our feelings. Edward gave me a questioning glance and I nodded my head slightly._

"_Sure, that's fine Emmett. Don't mind us; we'll just watch a movie or something." Edward smiled at them as he lifted himself off the couch and walked over to the pile of movies that was lying on the table._

"_Ok, so do you want to watch A Walk To Remember, The Exorcist, or Freaky Friday?" He looked pleadingly at me, and I knew exactly what he wanted me to say._

"_Don't you have any other movies?" My whiny voice made him smile as he looked in the cabinet for more._

"_Oh! How about Harry Potter!" I laughed, Edward was such a nerd. _

"_Which one?"_

"_The Chamber of Secrets."_

"_Sure, whatever you like."_

"_Really? You sound like you don't want to watch it." His face dropped and he pouted, which was incredibly cute. I don't think that anyone could let down that face._

"_No, it's honestly fine. Let's go!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it ended up sounding really fake. We sat in silence as Harry and Ron made their way to school in a flying car before I finally had to say something._

"_Hey Edward, did you know that everyone has had their first kiss in our group but us?" _

"_How do you know that I haven't had my first kiss yet?" He tried to sound angry but it just sounded like he was trying not to laugh._

"_Well you have never had a girlfriend so…" I trailed off, not sure if Edward actually hadn't had his first kiss._

"_I'm kidding, I really haven't." He smiled apologetically at me and I smiled back._

"_Well…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_So, maybe do you want to have our first kiss together? It would be better than having it with someone that we don't really like." I sounded nervous._

"_Sure, let's do it." He scooted closer to me in an awkward way and I moved closer to him. We slowly leaned in and our lips barely touched. I put my hands on his shoulders and brought myself closer to him and he did the same. I smiled and pulled away, seeing his adorable crooked grin on his face._

"_That was really nice Bella." _

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

The thoughts of my first kiss faded away as I remembered the only time that I had ever run away from home. It was a week after Edward and I had kissed, the day he had gotten a girlfriend. He had finally listened to my advice and asked Jessica to go out with him. I couldn't understand why I was so jealous, or why I felt like I was losing him.

I felt like I couldn't handle Forks without Edward, so I ran away. I thought that I would get to Phoenix to see my mother, but it didn't exactly work out like that.

_I walked into the park, remembering how Edward and I would play on the slides every Friday, laughing as I fell over at the end. I decided to sit on the swings, if only for a moment, just to remember the times that he pushed me and laughed with me. _

_As I got to the swings I noticed a boy about my age sitting on them, his face in his hands._

"_Hello?" I tried to stay calm as the head of the boy shot up and the familiarity of his features sent a thrill of emotion up my spine._

"_Bella!" Edward ran up to me and took me into his arms. He hugged me tight to him and he swayed back and forth, like he was so happy that he couldn't even stay on his feet. He dragged me to a bench and sat down beside me._

"_Bella, I was so worried. I thought that you were gone and you know that I can't live without you. You're my best friend!" His voice was nearly hysterical._

"_But, Edward, you have Jessica now." My reply was sad, even to me._

"_No I don't," He shook his head vigorously; "I broke up with her! She said that I shouldn't be around you anymore so I broke up with her. Bella I would never choose anyone above you!"_

"_Edward, you shouldn't have done that." I couldn't help it; I smiled as the tears rolled down my cheeks. He reached up and wiped my tears away and hugged me tight to him._

"_No, I should have. I'll never let anyone come between us." His voice held such sincerity that it was impossible to doubt him._

"_Ok Edward, I believe you. I promise you the same thing. No one will ever take your place, no matter what happens."_

"_You jump, I jump, remember?" He smiled as he quoted what he knew was my favorite movie. I nodded and the tears came down even harder._

"_Edward," My voice trembled, "I will always love you, no matter what happens."_

"_No matter what happens." He repeated._

My eyes teared up and I slowly turned my head to look at a picture of Edward and I when we were thirteen. We knew then that we loved each other, but in the future it would take much longer for us to figure out that simple fact.

Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

When we were fifteen we both were in relationships, and not talking to each other. It's like something happened in that grade that made us so terribly mad. I still don't know the reason why, maybe it was because of who we were dating. I was with Mike Newton and he was with Lauren Mallory. It took Lauren cheating on Edward for me to remember who I really cared about.

"_Edward," I cried, "Edward! Please, come here!" I was running through the courtyard as Edward was getting into his car. I hadn't talked to him all year and he looked shocked as he paused in opening his door._

"_Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" His voice was full of the protectiveness that I remembered from my childhood._

"_I am so sorry Edward. I am so sorry for not talking to you all year. I am so sorry for dating Mike and letting him take control of me. And I am so sorry that I'm the one that is going to tell you this." I had to tell him what I saw; I wouldn't let him be oblivious._

"_Tell me what?" He looked guarded, and I couldn't help but think that it was my fault._

"_Edward, I just walked in on Lauren and Tyler making out in the hallway closet." He looked so shocked. He opened his mouth multiple times as if to say something, and then closed it. He was vulnerable, of that I could see. They had been going out for this entire year, and I think that he really loved her._

"_That's… impossible. No, she couldn't." I could see the realization in his eyes, as if pieces of a puzzle were just put together in his brain._

"_It's true Edward. I wouldn't lie to you." I tried to put all of my sincerity into the words._

"_Can you get into my car with me? I don't want to be alone." He was on the verge of tears, and I just couldn't let him down. I could never let him down. From the moment that I met him. _

"_Yeah, let's go." I got into the passengers seat of his Volvo and he quickly made his way out of the school parking lot and down a familiar road. He stopped in front of a place that we had shared so many memories in, so many years in._

"_The park?"_

"_Yeah, let's go." He got out of the car and walked over to the bench, our bench. I sat beside him._

"_Edward, are you ok?"_

"_No Bella, I'm really not." He sounded so weak; I had only heard him speak like this once, the day in the park in seventh grade. _

"_I'm so sorry. I really am."_

"_I know you are. It really helps that you're here with me Bella, I've missed you." He hugged me to him and I could feel hot tears leaking from his eyes. I patted has back awkwardly before I hugged him even tighter to me, whispering what I hoped were words of comfort._

"_I've missed you too Edward. I want to be your best friend again. I want to be there for you. Remember, I will always love you." He pulled out of our embrace and smiled at me._

"_I know, I've always known. Even while we were mad at each other, I still loved you Bella. You'll always be my best friend." He was fighting back tears again._

"_Edward, just let it out." He put his head in his hands and his body was racked with sobs._

"_I think that I knew about this. She would always "forget" to call me. She just started to become distant. She lied a lot toward the end too."_

"_You deserve better Edward, you really do."_

"_Do I? I can't help but think that this is my fault."_

"_It isn't!" My voice was insistent. "It wasn't your fault Edward, don't even say that. This was Lauren's fault and Lauren's alone. You did nothing wrong."_

"_Thanks Bella, as I said before, I really missed you. You always know how to make me feel better."_

"_I've cried on your shoulder so may times in this exact spot Edward. It seems only fair that you get to do the same for once." He choked a laugh and looked considerably better than before._

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

That wasn't the only time that Edward and I hadn't talked to each other. When we were sixteen, I started dating a junior. His was really cute and his name was Alec. Edward didn't believe anything that I told him about Alec and insisted on calling him "bad news" and "a really horrible guy." It just made me so angry that Edward couldn't see what a great guy Alec was, and insisted on bringing him down every chance that he got. Soon, I just decided that enough was enough and our friendship had reached the end of it's rope.

It didn't seem like Edward was going to let me go though. He kept getting people to send me notes and trying to talk to me in the hallways. I was perfectly intent, though, to finish what I had started. I wasn't going to say another word to him. At least, that was until Edward told me how he truly felt about me.

"_Just get away from me Edward! No one is good enough for me, ok? I get it, you think I should just end up alone, but I don't want that to happen! What do you want Edward, just tell me?" I was so angry, why couldn't he just leave me alone and let me get on with my live? I kept walking away from him in the rain, letting it drench my new shirt. I didn't care though; I wanted to end this right here, right now._

"_What happened to "I will always love you"? Huh? What about "I'll never let anyone come between us"? Where did those promises go?" He looked so angry and pleading, but I wouldn't let his eyes draw me in again._

"_Edward, you've broken promises yourself! You pushed me away when you had Lauren!"_

"_Don't even bring that up Bella! You know how much she hurt me!"_

"_You haven't let that go, have you? You're just going to sit around and sulk because Lauren the slut cheated on you? Well open your eyes Edward, life isn't perfect. Even for you!"_

"_I know that Bella, ok? I know! If it was perfect I would have you!" I stopped walking and turned to face him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his arms were trembling._

"_What do you mean?" My voice was calm, but it was shaking slightly._

"_I mean exactly that Bella. I've loved you for years, but I've been unable to tell you. Honestly, I think that I've loved you since the first day that I saw you. No matter who I've been with, no matter how long we've been mad at each other, I have always thought of you. When I think of marriage, I think of you. That's because I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bella. You are my life. But we just keep pushing each other away, farther and farther. I need you here and I need you now. I want you now and forever!_

"_And, you know what; it's alright if you don't love me now. Because I will stay around and make you love me! I can't be without you for one more second!" He was breathing hard as he fell onto his knees._

"_I think that you're the love of my life Bella. I can't imagine being with anyone but you." He looked up at me from the mud and smiled slightly. I smiled back, understanding everything. I stepped up to him and pulled him up off the ground. My smile never left my face._

"_Edward, I do love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you." I pulled him to me and hugged him. I looked up only to see him looking down at me with pure joy and love shining in his eyes. He tilted my head up with his hands and kissed me. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to explore. I let my hands go though his wet hair as rain poured onto us. We broke apart, both of us breathing hard and shivering._

"_Never leave me again Bella Swan."_

"_I don't think that's possible anymore Edward Cullen."_

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself.....  
and only you can tell....

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me  
who I wanna be  
Well I'm only me when I'm with you

Edward and I had always experienced obstacles. Always, at every turn, there was someone or something trying to tear us apart. Though all of that, though, I found that it just brought us closer. I believe that we encounter obstacles to see if what we want is really worth fighting for. Edward and I literally fought for each other when we were both twenty one and Edward was shot by a man who wanted to mug him.

_Edward hadn't called me yet and I had gotten worried. He always calls, no matter what. He told me that he was going to Port Angeles to buy a present for me, but it doesn't take this long to search for one. I had to look for him, something could be wrong._

"_Edward!" I was calling his name as I ran up multiple empty streets in the warehouse district in Port Angeles. "Edward, where are you?" I walked past an ally, seeing a familiar shape laying on the ground._

"_Oh my God, Edward!" My scream echoed though the small alleyway. Sobs were threatening to break through my chest as I ran to Edward's side. He was a gruesome sight, but I couldn't look away. He was still beautiful, he was still my Edward. His breathing was shallow as I checked for his pulse. It was there, but only faintly. There was a puddle of blood that Edward was laying in; it seemed to be his own blood. I opened my cell phone and called 911. _

_I looked at Edward, who had his green eyes closed shut, as if he was in excruciating pain. Edward's pain was my pain. His hurt was my hurt. I couldn't see him like this, it was murdering me. A thought crept into my brain, one that caused me to break out into fresh sobs. If Edward died, I was nothing. I couldn't live without him. _

"_Miss, please move out of the way. We need to get him to a hospital. I noticed that an EMT was moving the love of my life into ambulance that had just driven up. I asked if I was allowed to ride with him, and they luckily allowed me to. _

_Days passed and Edward would not wake up, he was in critical condition. Someone had shot him in the chest, just missing his heart. It was heart-breaking, those days in the hospital. _

"_Are you Isabella Swan?" The doctor that was working on Edward stood above me and I shot out of my chair, feeling awake and alert._

"_Yes I am. Has something happened?" I expected the worst, but hoped for the best. I wouldn't live without Edward, I couldn't. If he died, I would die too._

"_He's awake Miss, and he would like to see you."_

"_He's… he's awake?" The words didn't register for moments, but before I could control myself, my legs were moving. I didn't know what room he was in, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from seeing him._

"_Edward? Edward?" I looked in all the rooms I passed, waiting to see my love._

"_Bella, in here!" There was a weak sort of yell coming from a room that I had passed only moments before. I slowly walked to it, opening the door enough to slip in. My Edward was laying on a hospital bed, with IVs and gauze all over him. And though all of that, he was still the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen._

"_Oh Edward, I am so sorry!" I flew myself on him, hugging him as tightly as I could. His chuckle surprised me, I was expecting a yell or him telling me that he would never like to see me again._

"_What do you have to be sorry about Bella? You didn't attack me." He was looking at me with so much love and adoration that it just made me cry harder._

"_I sh-should have come with you. It was t-too late and I-I knew that something bad was going to happen. I-I'm so s-sorry!"_

"_Shh, Shh Bella. It isn't your fault. The only thing that I regret was losing the ring." He looked happy, and that confused me._

"_What ring?"_

"_The ring that I was going to use to ask you to marry me with. That man grabbed it out of my hands and I tried to get it back, and he shot me." He said it like it was nothing special, but that only made him more extraordinary._

"_Edward, you were going to ask me to marry you?" My voice was shaking and new tears were leaking out of my eyes._

"_I still am, Bella. I just wish that they would let me get out of this bed so that I could kneel…"_

"_Oh Edward you don't need to! The answer is yes! A hundred times yes! I love you so much Edward!" I was hysterically happy; I was finally with the love of my life._

"_I love you too Bella, my love."_

With you  
Oh oh oh, yeah

**I hope that you like it!!!**

**Ciao,**

**~*Carly Rae*~**


End file.
